


Bonding Time

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Egil (Xenoblade Chronicles) Lives, Fiora's new Homs body is actually still part Machina in this fic, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Fiora kicks out her leg and nearly hits Egil in the face with it, telling him that he hit the wrong sensor.
Relationships: Egil & Fiora (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Bonding Time

Fiora kicks out her leg and nearly hits Egil in the face with it, telling him that he hit the wrong sensor. 

He sighs as she gives him a meek giggle as sorry, placing her leg down on the table again. Fixing this new body, equal parts Homs and Machina, but actually able to  _ survive _ past a few months, was proving to be difficult. It didn’t help, he thinks, that Fiora was so lackadaisical about it.

“We don’t have much time to get this new frame perfect, you know.” He reminds. “You need to get into the regeneration chamber soon if you wish to survive, and I need to make sure the frame is able to accommodate all your organs.”

“I know, I know.” Fiora sighs, head tilting her head to the side just a bit. “We have at least a week before I  _ have _ to be in there at the latest, though. No need to stress yourself out.”

“You’re dying because of me, and I’m trying to make a new frame in which you can live out your days without issue to just  _ start _ making up for it, Fiora.” He gives her a pointed look. “I have every reason to stress myself out.”

Fiora sits up then, placing a hand over his. “It won’t get either of us anywhere if you stress yourself, Egil.”

He stares at her hand and sees the way it shakes, ever-so-slightly. She’s scared, he realizes, she’s scared and yet he was focused on himself. Once again he’s not thought of others and the way he affects them…

“I’m sorry, Fiora. I should have realized how hard this is for you.” His voice is quiet when he speaks. “I will do my best to… take things more slowly. We have time, as you said, there’s no need to stress.”

She smiles at him. “Thanks, Egil. I knew you’d understand.”

He kisses her forehead without thinking. “It’s nothing, now lay back down so I can get back to work, alright?”

She blinks and touches her forehead, looking at him with wide eyes. “Whoa… you really  _ are _ a big brother! Sometimes I thought Vanea was messing with me.”

“Oh haha.” He presses her down gently. “Not every big brother can be exactly like Dunban, you know.”

“I know, I just wanted to tease you a bit.” Fiora sticks out her tongue, smiling. “You know, help you relax a bit.”

Egil blinks a few times before a smile comes to his own face. “Is that so? Well, thank you for that, Fiora. I don’t know if I like the idea of my patient teasing me while I’m working, though. Her leg may fall off if that happens!”

“Egil!” She gasps. “I should have known you had it in you to be so snarky!”

“I’m a war criminal and you didn’t think I could be snarky?” He snorts, shaking his head. “You are an odd one, Fiora.”

“In my defense, there are plenty of non-snarky war criminals out there, probably.” She pauses for a moment, as if thinking over what she just said. “Like the… Mechon?”

“The Mechon outside of pilots like you don’t have higher thought capabilities, Fiora.” Egil points out as he opens her chest and stomach and begins working on ensuring there’s enough room for her heart, lungs, stomach, and everything else.

“Oh, I get it! You didn’t want to risk any of them being smarter than you.” Fiora hums as if she just realized something very important and true. “No wonder you didn’t like Shulk at first! He can give you a run for your money.”

“You know it was the Zanza thing and nothing to do with his intelligence.” He pokes her forehead. “Besides, you’re quite smart too and I don’t dislike you.”

“Now you’re just trying to flatter me.” She sticks out her tongue as he pokes and prods. “You-- hey, that tickles!”

“Sorry about that.” He says, not actually sorry at all. “Making sure everything has enough room.”

“Fine, fine.” She sighs, resting her head against the bed again. “If I kick you again, though, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Got it, got it.”

“Egil, are you even listening to me anymore?”

Egil pauses for a minute. “Sort of, one could say.”

“Egil…!”


End file.
